


Those Sundays

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Invalid Verification [6]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: Erik和Christine在普通的周日，享受着独属于他们的静谧而温暖的时光。





	Those Sundays

冬天的周末里，当他的妻子仍在熟睡的时候，Érik便已经起身，拉上遮光窗帘，悄无声息地关上房间的门。去起居室把火炉烧得噼啪作响，接着去厨房准备一些烘烤出一层酥皮的吐司，切成小丁并淋上沙拉酱的水果，一只糖心蛋，和一大杯牛奶。他就像家长一样，总要亲自看着她一口气喝完一大杯牛奶，才满意地叹口气，用餐巾帮她把嘴边的奶渍擦去。

等到他要给早餐装盘的时候，就可以听见Christine刚结束洗漱，疲倦地朝他走来，厨房门外便会探出一个脑袋，连眼睛都几乎没有睁开，皱着眉头，并且嘟着嘴。

他不想再形容即便她没有醒来，依然是多么可爱。Érik只是愉悦地从手中的活里抬起头来，向她道早安；而她也会半打着哈欠半笑着回应，接着浑浑噩噩地朝他走来，像只树袋熊一样用手臂环住他的腰，头枕在他背上，继续闭着眼睛休息。

Érik很高，所以必须有些弓着背，才能使得自己的工作更方便一些。而Christine趴在他身上，慢慢回想着他明明穿着一身精致的西装，打扮得像是随时都要出席晚会一般，却像个普通的乡下厨娘一样围着粉色的肥大围裙——这本来是他们结婚前，Christine坚持要买来为自己的家务提供乐趣的。然而很明显，结婚后，Érik自告奋勇地承担起一切家务，甚至还担心自己做得不好——看上去可爱而傻气。但愿他自己不会知道，不过没关系，只要她不说，他照镜子的机会反正也屈指可数。

Érik端着早餐盘，在火炉的正前方摆上了一张小桌子和小靠椅：他坚持只有这样，Christine和她的早餐才能保持温暖；Christine抱着他跟在后面，任由自己的丈夫把自己放在椅子上。当她享用可爱的早餐时，她的丈夫便用密齿梳为她整理那一头金发。他修长的，艺术家式的手指从金色的河流间穿过——那位居住在城堡顶端的莴苣姑娘，大概也不会有比他的妻子更美丽的一头金发了……无稽之谈！他的妻子，他的Christine明明远超那些永远被动等待救援的娇气贵族！她的金发一直摇曳到腰间；当她偏过头去的时候，就像是金色的河流，太阳的光芒洒在上面。她甚至不需要任何灯光，因为她自身就已经散发出不可阻挡的光芒。

有时，在更冷的一些清晨，她索性连手也不愿拿出来，仅仅缩在小皮手筒里，十分任性地朝丈夫伸着脖子，露出她特有的自信的笑容。而Érik则享受她此时的任性，耐心地用勺子喂给她吃。这样的图景有时会令她奇怪，疑心自己是不是回到了更小的时候：她是个任性的孩子，而她的丈夫则像是甘心把自己可爱的小女儿宠坏的父亲——这是仅属于他的荣幸，他有些骄傲。

她也的确有着孩子式的调皮，躲着他拒绝梳头发，撒娇卖乖，做出各种天真的手段。最后总是以大笑着倒在沙发上，或者扑进他怀里而告一段落。

“看！”她就像一只小狗一样甩了甩头发，接着用手把散到两旁的长发随意地向后一拢，“弄好啦！”他只是笑着摇摇头，替她穿戴好手套和帽子，用围巾把她的脸捂得严严实实，只留下一双眼睛露在外面。

等到他们真正走出家门之后，她便完全无所顾忌了：在雪地上留下一个人印；把围巾往下扯，好去亲吻落下来的雪花，于是把脸冻得通红；堆一个抽象的大雪人（实际上只是两个垒起来的雪球而已）；对Érik发起“突袭”……他们住的地方离喧闹的市区很远，所以几乎不担心会有人看到他们。

无论每周他们会去做些什么，都一定会赶在夜幕降临时回家。Christine会把又湿又冷的衣服一股脑儿地脱掉，把自己整个扔进装满舒适温度的牛奶的木质浴桶里，用椰子壳和丝瓜藤擦拭身体，直到自己白净的肌肤沾染上柔嫩的粉色色泽，才极不情愿地从里面出来，换上厚厚的棉质睡袍，溜进被子里等到自己的丈夫。

卧室的火炉在Christine洗浴时，已经被Érik点燃了，正烧得很旺。他还细心地用毛巾包着烧砖，放在妻子的被子里，以供她温暖手和脚。

过了一会儿，他也进来了。便给他的妻子讲起波斯的故事——足足可以讲上一千多天——每次只讲一个故事，然后催促她快去睡觉。只有催促还是不够的，她最后一定是在Érik的摇篮曲中睡着。在他温和的目光看护下，她甚至梦见了音乐天使。


End file.
